


Countless Stars, Countless Moons (in a Shower of Fate's Arrows)

by citronmignon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (yet!), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Codenames, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masks, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Orchestra, Pirates, Poetic, Romance, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Waltzing, dream's a pirate and george's the prince, french terms as well because woopsie daisy je parle français, ish?, listen it's really um poetic and metaphoric i'm sorry in advance, these tags are all over the place lol, they meet once every few weeks at the kingdom's balls, usage of old terms as well like thou or thy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronmignon/pseuds/citronmignon
Summary: In the midst of rebellions, sea wars and webs of secrets, George and Dream fall back into love's embrace while waltzing the night away, their identities securely camouflaged behind hand-crafted masks, their worlds colliding, their hearts singing together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Countless Stars, Countless Moons (in a Shower of Fate's Arrows)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this happened ;; don't ask questions, i don't know either. *clears throat* hi? i guess?   
> i never expected to post on a second account but here we are lol  
> this is my first work in this fandom, but it's far from being my first fanfiction (if you recognize my writing style - or these notes haha -, no you do not :D)  
> i honestly love the dream smp lore and i've been super inspired these past few weeks, which made me write so many wips it's crazy lol and that entire king/prince!george and knight!dream plot has made me brainrot real bad ouh là là. but what about... pirate!dream instead? so here, take this 1.2k word-long oneshot of dream and george waltzing (but with an angsty twist cause dream has to leave the kingdom soooooon) long story short, dream and george have been in love for years, now, yet they still cannot be together: george has duties to follow as the prince (and direct heir) of the kingdom, and dream has to constantly chase treasures and seek justice on the seven seas... george thus asks him to bring him on his next adventure.  
> this isn't betaed yet cause it's like 2 am here so i'll correct everything tomorrow hehe  
> oh and pardon my french: ombre means shadow, and douce rêverie means sweet reverie :3 (péridots act as a money currency of some sorts lol)  
> i hope you enjoy it! have fun reading! ^^  
> *please note that i do not ship dream and george irl! this is fiction! always respect content creators!   
> **title from enhypen's given-taken

The long, heavy curtains were draped over the windows, camouflaging the vibrant rays of the moon, the peaceful, breezy wind left abandoned, trapped outside. Music cascaded through the ballroom with ease, whispers floating around and accompanying the notes from the invited orchestra, muffled giggles and drops of gossip bouncing on the walls, melodious. The large, antique paintings that upholstered the walls reflected the luxurious life of the royal family, wine gushing, baskets of fruits spilling their contents, useless trinkets wasting space.

George exhaled, patient, trepidant, awaiting.

Then, the clock struck midnight, bells chiming in harmony, a perfume of roses reigning, the ambiance enchanting. 

At the sight of sunny sparks, murmurs escalading in the air, the prince stood up from his massive throne, the silver, sapphire-lined tiara heavy atop his head, heels clacking against hard, pristine marble, his heart hammering against a crown of bones.

“You. Again,” George huffed, feigning unpleasant recognition and stable civility while adjusting his cape and his furs, stare downcast, gloved hand outstretched, tinkling jewels dangling from his wrist, apprehension dangerously blooming in his abdomen.

“Would you offer me the opportunity to gently waltz with thou on this wonderful night, my prince?” the newcomer questioned, bowing respectively, softly pecking the diamond incrusted into the piece of textile, his voice hypnotizing, accented words flooding the atmosphere like glinting courses of water, serene, yet immensely powerful.

Mesmerized, George bowed his head with agreement, gulping, fire lacing its alarming trail around his neck, menace igniting the phoenix in his veins, a tempest of warm pleasure and iron-hot distrust painted across his pale cheeks. The composure was still maintained, the façade stark against the chandeliers’ honeyed radiance.

“Surely, Ombre,” he muttered under his breath, careful, warning signs on his tongue, his words drowned by the man’s imposing stature, treasured, intimate.

 _Ombre_ , the infamous, whispered-about bandit who had already robbed a dozen of the heir’s relatives’ possessions, the shadow who roamed the state’s sinuous streets in the dead of night, secrecy plaguing his form, muteness on the sole of his boots, the kingdom’s _wanted-dead-or-alive-for-thousands-of-péridots_ enemy, the ferocious captain of the _Douce Rêverie_ , feared pirate fleet, lovingly smiled at him, gleeful mirth swirling in his emerald-hued eyes, a reassuring palm hugging his own.

Though he could not observe the true hues of the man’s jewel-like irises, George firmly knew they constituted a mesmerizing spectacle, framed by the elegant mask which sat on his nose.

“Fret not, for my identity’s meaning may be weightless in thy presence, my love,” the outlaw confessed, carefully placing his calloused fingers on his waist, his other hand intertwined with George’s, a new symphony commencing, slower than the previous one, more personal.

The touches burned, goosebumps awakening, and the prince combusted internally, accepting his companion’s lead with a shy grin, the apples of his cheeks set ablaze. He pursued the other’s steps unhurriedly, robes flowing beautifully, poppy blue and angel white swirling with topaz gold and shamrock green, a few guests gazing at their performance, intrigued.

“You sure do enjoy employing an eloquent manner of speech, for a traveller of the seven seas,” George commented lowly, teasing, his grip tightening on Ombre’s knuckles, memories of a harsh lifestyle and glorious, otherworldly adventures imprinted on them.

Waves crashing, devouring boats and men, thunderstorms ravaging the earth, illness spreading at a rapid pace, famine on the horizon, weapons lost in rust and ponds of blood.

“The world and its wondrous treasures have taught me nobility of speech, your Highness,” he answered with raw honesty, enigmas in his chosen words, his face getting closer to George’s, who shivered, an enticing quiver sliding down his spine. “Some secrets are hidden in books and languages, others deeper, at the root of the planet.”

They rotated, twirling in the centre of the room, and Ombre beamed, resplendent.

“Would you show me them, o’ mighty pirate?” the brunet mouthed, desperate, ribbons of loneliness wrapped around his wrists, wings broken, feathers coated with red. “I crave liberty, deliverance and explorations. The riches around my neck are not as valuable as one may wonder. The paint that gushes into my bloodstream is not as pure, rare and divine as my progenitors entail,” he trailed off, his voice barely audible. “I wish to hold thy heart closer to mine,” he mumbled, breathless.

Anguish clawed itself on his limbs, shadowing his frail form. Ombre fondly, discreetly pecked his forehead, the kiss as delicate as a butterfly’s gambol, comforting, sunset-warm.

“Patience, my dear. The constellations in the stellar dome will not cease breathing anytime soon,” he promised with confidence, reassuring, his nose brushing against George’s dark strands. “I personally admire thy courage and braveness. I can already envision you on creaking floorboards, waving flags beside the rest of the crew, declaring revolution and justice.”

Bittersweetness crawled on George’s arms, and he trembled slightly, uneasy, yet joyfully intrigued, his saviour’s sayings plaguing his mind, glimmers of hope on the book pages of his destiny.

“Please sweep me away, I beg of you,” George pleaded lamentably, mirages cracking, his gaze anchored to the pirate’s. “Every second, I long for you, love,” he sang, enraptured by his interlocutor’s remarkable, unstoppable fiery.

Raw sadness echoed in the taller man’s eyes, and he held George’s hand tighter, fearful, a miserable expression etching itself onto his tanned complexion.

“So do I,” he admitted, pained, his tense movements betraying his inner turmoil. “Though the wars of the ocean constantly await our presence, love, I continually seek thy embrace, and wish for the days to bring me back by your side,” he endearingly uttered into the hollow of his ear as the music died down and a rain of applauds thundered around the room, the secret kept safe, cherished.

Affection coursing through their veins, they begrudgingly parted and dutifully reverenced, a waterfall of light forming halos atop their heads. The performance concluding, Ombre took hold of George’s gloved hand once again, carefully tapping a reminder on his wrist, mutely inquiring a request. Like usual, their eyes met, knowingly, pools of risks submerging the both of them.

Hands laced together, they silently crossed the room and travelled towards the impressive, windowed-door, which led to the exterior balcony, trepidation making George’s heart pound with no restraint, resounding in his entire being, Ombre—Dream’s pulse under his fingers a soothing distraction, a present guide.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, the cool, refreshing night air whisking their thoughts and responsibilities away, their planets collided, and reason vanished, evaporated, gone. Dream untied the ribbons of his beloved’s mask, eager, and George shuddered, an avalanche of feelings making his knees flinch, the moon’s lustre gracing his dainty features. The crown’s rival kissed him with infinite devotion, fingers threading through his dark strands, the contact hopelessly oozing with mutual adoration, the skies chanting in unison, and George felt like collapsing, responding to the other’s fervour by caging his arms around his strong stature, a single tear sliding down his frigid cheeks.

“Soon,” Dream rasped, tenderly kissing the tip of his nose, “Soon,” he promised once more, sliding a golden ring on the prince’s fourth finger, a shaky puff of air escaping from in between his reddened lips.

He was dazzling, stunning, deity-like.

“Soon,” George reiterated, like a mantra, at peace, the jewel carrying the weight of the entire world.

Dream disappeared, eclipsed, like an ombre, running across the roof of the castle, the forgotten alleyways of the kingdom, destination unidentified, tainted with mysteries.

George prayed, silent, his mask stolen by the thief of his heart.

The days would bring him back to him, like they always had.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading! i hope you have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night! ^w^  
> (please consider leaving comments or kudos? ;;;;;; they truly make my days!)  
> if you wanna chat, i've got [twitter](https://twitter.com/citronmignon_)! (i just created it though so there's literally nothing on it for now haha)  
> à la prochaine :D


End file.
